On a secluded mountain
by Akartoshi
Summary: Leo is a 16 year old living beside Mt. Coronet. All his life, he has looked up to it, and finally he decides to scale it. Once he gets to the top... well, shit hits the fan. Rated M for strong language and lemon. There is a teen version of this story, so if you would rather read that, please do.
1. Absol encounter

It was a chilly Saturday morning in Sinnoh. "A nice day for a hike!" I thought to myself. I am no hiker, but I have always wanted to explore the mystical mountain of Mt. Coronet. Maybe it was the urban legend that Arceus made dwelling there, or because I do enjoy peace and quiet away from other people. Eh, since I was 16, I had plenty of time to do it. Why not now?

Because I lived in Eterna city, right next to Mt. Coronet, I always saw egotistical trainers try to climb to the top, boasting of their exploits. Every time this happened, I would chuckle to myself, knowing that shortly, they would come down with their head hanging, either because they got beaten, or they couldn't find Arceus. What did they expect with a level 60 machoke? To beat and enslave God?

I grabbed some jeans and chucked on a black shirt, straightened my white hair, chucked some sunglasses over my blue eyes and headed for the mountain myself. I was always curious about what was on or inside of the mountain, and as I stepped inside the cool, dark and peaceful cave, I relaxed and suddenly felt at ease. I never realized how much I enjoyed being in the dark… it was just so relaxing, felt normal to me when standing in the scorching sun felt uncomfortable and uneasy. That's also why I always wore sunglasses.

As I was walking along the cave, I could hear Pokemon cry out around me. "Golbat!" Yelled a Pokemon, and tried to tackle me. "Ugh!" I exclaimed and tripped. Annoyed, I grabbed it by the wing and flung it off of me. I had no intention to hurt or kill it. To my surprise, as I grabbed the startled bat, something pulsed in my hands… As if water came out of them; black, cold water which took the shape of a ball with a purple hue and swarmed the golbat. The next thing I new, the bat was asleep in my hands, snoring peacefully. "Huh." I thought out loud, as I examined the sleeping golbat. The liquid, or whatever, that had come out of my hand was no longer there. Maybe the golbat tried to use a move on me and failed?

I gently laid the bat against the cool cave rock and sprayed some repel on myself, which I had hoped to avoid having to do. Seriously, it smells fetid! Suddenly, as I was about to resume my voyage to the top, someone yelled behind me and scared me shitless. "HEY YOU! LETS BATTLE"

"Holy shit dude, you didn't have to yell like that! Also, I am not a Pokemon trainer, I am just enjoying my Saturday by exploring this cave…Do you mind?" I remarked.

"Oh yeah? Then which of your Pokemon used dark void on that golbat?" He replied with a smirk. "I saw you attack him, and I scanned it with my pokedex! You used dark void!"

"Dark void? You mean the move that only Darkrai has?" I laughed. "Do you really think-" As I was talking, I turned back to face him, only to see his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god, you caught darkrai?" He cried.

I had two choices at this point. Tell him the truth that I did not have darkrai, or make him piss off by telling him I did. "Yes, I did, so if you don't scram, you will be sorry." I commanded as menacingly as possible. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. "That's what I fuckin' thought..." I muttered to myself, and brushed off the conversation we just had.

I continued my ascent climbing through the dimly lit cave. I had always heard people talk about how others would get lost inside, but I could see as clear as day! After going through a couple narrow corridors and sneaking around puddles, I begun to ponder what has really happened just then. "Why did that happen? Did I do that? Why did that kid say I used dark void? What I did to the golbat… did I dark void him? Was the -" I was cut off as a sudden bright light astonished me. The temperature also declined rapidly, and soon I found myself out in a snowy cliffside which rolled down into the bustling Eterna city. Despite not liking the bright light, I liked it up here. It was cool and peaceful. As the day ended, I looked down and enjoyed the beautiful sunset over the city. I decided that I was going to stay here for a while. Not that it mattered; it was a weekend and I did not have anyone to worry about me… I didn't have parents...

As I broke out into thought, relaxing in a patch of snowy grass on the hilltop, I heard some rustling. At first, I did not take notice, but I started to smell something. Sniffing in the air, I could make out the musty smell of female fur? Why was I smelling fur? Why did I think female immediately? All of a sudden, a startling sound came from behind me. "AAABSOL!" Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me and I felt something sharp around my sides, but it was just there… And then it sank in. What felt like millions of knives cut into my body as I screamed in pain. It was like sharp fangs crunched into me from all sides. That absol had used bite. I never realized just how powerful or how painful a Pokemon attack actually was until now, when I was writhing in pain with blood pouring out from my abdomen. I tried to call out for help, for anyone, but no one was there besides a very pissed off absol. I started to lose conscious and I was losing blood rapidly. The absol trotted over next to me, getting ready to attack again. This was it, I thought. What a shit way to die. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the worst. However, I did not feel anything. I opened my eyes to see the absol scanning up and down my body curiously, sniffing me all around. It no longer looked angry or tried to kill me. The sharp pain in my sides brought me back to reality and I yelped in pain. Yelped? Why did I yelp like that? It sounded so unnatural!

The absol also took note of that and was a little startled too. "Absol." It pondered, still walking around me. Because of how much blood I was losing, I started to get a headache and almost threw up. "Absol…" It said, and leaned down next to my wound. "S-stop…" I barely mumbled and with the last of my effort, I lifted my hand in an attempt to push it away. It put a paw on my hand and pushed it down. So much for that. I lay helpless, as the absol observed my wound, and without warning, licked my would. "Aah!" I yelled in pain. Why is it licking my blood? Is it like a vampire? What the hell? I thought, as the absol kept licking at it. My abdomen felt a little hot, and then when the absol stood up, the wound had completely disappeared. It still stung like a bitch, and I was in no mood to get up. After healing my other side too, it opened its mouth wide, as if it was going to bite me again. "Shit…" I thought, but instead it gently picked me up in its mouth and trotted off.

I did not know where the hell it was planning on taking me, but I was in no mood to follow. With the last of my strength, I twisted out of its grip. "Absol." It said, with a snicker, as if to tell me I was not going anywhere. That was true, I wasn't going anywhere, but I sure as hell wasn't going to wherever it was taking me without a fight! I slowly crawled to the cave exit, and the absol followed behind me. I lifted an arm to swat it off, but instead the same thing that happened to the Golbat happened again; some liquid came out from my hand and leaped to the absol. It looked surprised, then fell unconscious with a "sooooolllllll"

I crawled as fast as I could to the cave exit. After what felt like forever, I was so close, and I felt my hand touch the cold stone. I might actually be able to escape! As I tried to heave myself into the cave, I felt a furry paw against my calf, and suddenly I was dragged out of the cave. "No, no, no, FUCK" I screamed in frustration, and my sides tensed up and stung. Though I could only protest, this intent absol did not let me go. Finally, I gave up. I have no idea what it where it wanted to take me, but I was about to find out. It lifted me on top of its back and leapt skillfully from rock to rock. If I tried to escape, I'd fall to my death. Finally, it dumped me against a smaller boulder, and bound me with some weird white fabric. "Absol" it said to me, as though it was saying "Wait here." After struggling with the stuff that bound me, I gave up and fell asleep, tired, uncomfortable and hurt.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, my name is Akartoshi. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, as it sure was fun to write. I will get a new chapter out every week if possible, so stay tuned! Please review and give it a favorite if you enjoyed it, as well as some feedback on what I should improve. It keeps me motivated knowing I am not just writing for myself. Also, if you guys have good Absol names, tell me some because I have no idea what to call the other characters LOL.**

 **Also, I am offering anyone who thinks they have a valuable suggestion / idea on my story to go ahead and jot it down! You can suggest edits in my rough draft over in google.** **document/d/15x-XuJFUMoqltRUFzxoaOKvRpXuvVrEIkIvdqgvAjMo/edit?usp=sharing**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. I am a what?

I was running around in the tall grass when I started to sniff out a Pokemon. Then, I also smelt a human. I growled in anger. Galactic Grunts always came here and disturbed the peace, intent on capturing us and the legendaries. If I can knock out their pokemon first, they'd hopefully leave. Stalking my prey, I snuck around the grass, sniffing out the pokemon before finally leaping at them with a loud "AAABSOLLL" and a bite to the sides. However, as I slowly started to observe the Pokemon, I realized it had a head, hands, and feet. It was a human, writhing in pain. I didn't really care, as only galactics came to the summit (and they all deserved to burn in hell), so I got close for the kill. However, the closer I got, the more… "pokemon" he smelt like. "How strange" I said out loud, knowing that all he would hear was just "Absol." I got closer to it, observing this human/pokemon, sniffing it out. It suddenly yelped in pain, which to my surprise, sounded so much like a pokemon cry! As I sat there, startled, he started gagging and wincing in pain. He was going to die if I did nothing. I had to show the other absols this strange occurrence. "Lay still" I said, leaning down next to his wound. He put up a hand in protest, which I pushed back, and then licked his wounds and healed him up. Having been bit before, I know that it was really painful to move or get up, even if another absol had healed you.

I decided that I would take him back to the pack on the other side of the mountain. After thinking about it for a while, I realized he was not too tall, and since I was as tall as his chest height, I could probably pick him up. So I did just that, and gently put his abdomen in my jaws, with his hands and legs sticking out. Slowly, I began to head home, but suddenly he started wriggling and broke lose. "Oh, go on then, run." I said sarcastically, knowing he couldn't move a muscle without excruciating pain. He sure was persistent, and tried to crawl to the cave exit. I sneaked up next to him, planning to pick him back up, but instead he turned to me and something started forming in his hands… Like a black ball… And it hit me straight in the head. It didn't hurt, but I immediately fell forward, super sleepy, and just collapsed right there. "Noooooo" I yawned.

When I woke up, which was in less than a minute, I relaxed and stretched. Then, I remembered everything from the past 5 minutes. "Oh shit, the boy!" I cried. I turned around and ran to the cave as fast as I could. There was something intriguing about him… I just couldn't put my paw on it though. How he smells, how he yelped, how he just used dark void on me…

Eventually, I caught up to him, put my hands on his calf and dragged him out of the cave, much to his screaming and disappointment. I then slung him on my back, knowing that if he tried to escape when I was jumping from rock to rock, he would die. So, after leaving the beaten path, I scaled the cliffside that took me back to my home. Right before our habitat, I put him against a rock and used bind on him gently as to not hurt him. "Give me a minute" I said, and headed off to the pack.

After telling the entire pack about him, they were all very interested in him and why he had come. I convinced the other girls to follow, and headed back to his rock. I found him sleeping there, so I put a paw on his face to wake him up.

* * *

 _Darkness… Desolation… Isolation… I felt it all. Alone. Forgotten… Burning in a rage as I stared at a person. The absol that had brought me here was there too, but in a cage... Was this how it would end?_

Suddenly, a furry paw tickled my cheek, waking me up from that weird dream and made me shoot up, forgetting about my pain. "Ah!" I cried in shock. It was an absol, the same one that captured me and took me here. It merely laughed with an "Aaabsol!"

"Can you let me go now?" I grumbled angrily. As I was speaking, I started to pick up a scent. The scent of another absol, and another. "Hey… Why are there so many absols here?" I asked. As I said this, two more absols slowly revealed themselves, and I was also freed of bind.

"So… He knows." I heard a voice say. It belonged to a female, and it sounded as if it came from around me.

"H - hey… Who is that?" I hissed.

"You can hear me too? That's a surprise." Replied the voice, which now revealed itself to be the voice of an absol, not the one that captured me but a bigger one. These absols were huge!

"How come he couldn't hear me just now?" Asked another voice, which belonged to my captor.

"You, why did you bring me here for?" I asked.

She grinned. "My name is Ara. You smelt and acted like one of us, so I was curious."

"So, you fucking bit me?" I retorted angrily.

"I thought you were one of them.

"One of them? Who?"

"The blue people who enslave pokemon and come here to try and capture legendaries."

I immediately knew who she was talking about. Team Galactic.

"You almost killed me!" I added.

"Soorryyyyy" She replied

"Sorry? That's all?"

"I healed you already. You will be fine soon."

"Ugh, whatever"

"Anyways, human. What is your name?" Asked the other absol.

"L-Leo…"

"Why do you cry like us?" She asked.

I didn't know how to respond to this, apparently I cry like a pokemon?

"I don't fucking know, it hurt!" I replied.

"And how do you know dark void, Leo?" She added.

"I honestly don't know… I was really scared and in pain. I wanted to get away, and I just tried to shrug her off when it happened…"

The 3 absols looked amongst each other before finally Ara spoke.

"Well, not only is dark void only used by Darkrai, but you're also a human."

"I know what I am! Can you please let me go now?" I said, and tried to take a step, but pain immediately shot up my rib cage and I crumpled to the floor. "Augh!" I yelled. "Thanks for fucking biting me, Ara!"

"Leo, you're in no shape to go anywhere. We are all curious about you and since you are most likely half pokemon, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Asked Ara.

"F-fine, not like I have a choice anyways."

They assisted me back to the little dwellings of theirs, which Ara was very proud about hers. "I picked the finest rocks in Mt. Coronet to make this!" She showed me happily. I just shrugged. I was still not very happy with her for taking a chunk of flesh out of my body. Ara sensed this. "You can lie here while I go get some food for you." She said, trying to let me have my space. I nodded a little, and lay down in the crammed rock hut with barely enough space to fit. Seriously, how the fuck did I end up here?

Eventually, Ara came back with a poffin case in her mouth. "It's not much, but all of us here like sour poffins, I thought you would like one too." She clawed at the case until she got a poffin made out of Rowap berries. Some of my other friends had tried to eat them too, and all of them said it tasted horrible. I too, thought it was pretty disgusting. (That is like a human eating dog treats.) "Fuck no, I am not eating pokemon fo-" As I was complaining, Ara just shoved the poffin in my mouth. I was going to spit it out at first as it did taste horrible, but then my… pokemon side? kicked in, and wow. It tasted like a really delicious sour drop! I was actually really surprised and savored the flavor of it. I was really enjoying it, when I realized I finished. I turned to Ara, who had been watching me with a grin. "Do… do you have more?" I asked coyly. She just laughed at this. "You really are a pokemon!"

I was already eating my third poffin when it started to become midnight. These poffins are like crack, they were so addictive! Why did I even like it anyways? I turned to Ara, who was munching a berry. "Ara… do you really think I am a pokemon?" Ara turned and faced me. "Leo, you're talking to an absol while eating a poffin. That's not something a human just does."

"I… I guess, but I can't believe it! Imagine waking up one day finding out you are half human." I replied.

"I am actually surprised you don't know." She added.

"Why?"

"Well, if you took one look at your parents, It would have been pretty obvious if one of them was a pokemon."

"My parents left me." I said bluntly.

"Oh… did you ever get to meet them?" Ara asked.

"Not my father. My mother raised me until I was 6. She was always sad, and missed my father. She then bought me a house on the cliffside, as well as a kadabra, who took care of me. Then, she left to go to some island."

"Aah, that explains it…" replied Ara, who was thinking about something. "Hey, your kadabra, do you still have it?"

"Well, it escaped when I was 13. Teleported. It was always… scared of me. I guess he was just shy, that's all."

Ara giggled. "Was it afraid of other people?"

I thought about it. "When I did have friends over, he was super friendly to them. I don't know why, now that you point it out, it was only scared of me…"

Ara just giggled again, and put a paw on my chest. "You are a dark type. I can sense it in you. I am sure other pokemon could too. Kadabras are psychic types, so naturally it would fear you."

"Huh… That makes sense. Damn it, I wish I knew this all sooner!" I cried. "If only, if only my mother came back…"

"Well, if I am not mistaken, I am sure she went to new moon island."

New moon island? That sounded familiar. How did I know that? "My mother did say she was going there! But how do you know?" I asked.

"You used dark force. There is only one pokemon in the world that knows that move."

"Darkrai? Wait, how did I know dark force too?" I asked.

"Where is your mother going in search for your father?" She also asked, ignoring my question.

"New moon island, I already to-"

"Where does Darkrai live?"

"Newmoo - Oh my god!" I cried. Ara looked amused. "You think that Darkrai… is my dad?"

Ara then held up a piece of ice, which was shiny and reflective. "Look at yourself. You have white hair, blue eyes, know dark force, half pokemon and your mother is searching for Darkrai. That seems like a match to me."

"Holy shiiiiiiiit..." I was aghast. It all made sense, but Darkrai was my dad? I was already thunderstruck when I found out I was a pokemon. It did seem really cool, but wow...

"Leo, do you know how to control your movement?" She asked.

Actually, I had not even thought about that. It would be cool if me, a human, could just fight like a pokemon. "No, but can you help me?"

* * *

 **Hello guys, and I hope you enjoy reading this. I didn't know if this part felt a little rushed or what, but if you did enjoy it, or have feedback, go ahead and write me a review! See you all next time! *Wink***

 **Edit: Oh fuck, I forgot that absols were nocturnal! I had to go back and change all the text I wrote related to daytime. If you do see parts of the story in which it says that it was morning, or afternoon please let me know and I will change it.**


	3. Fight like a pokemon

Sometime during the late night, Ara led me behind and through some rocks and cliffs. My sides still hurt, but my legs could move just fine. As I was walking, I passed by other absols. It was a small pack and there were about 6 absols including Ara. The two that met me this morning greeted me, but the other three eyed me down like prey. Finally, I arrived to a small cliff hanging with a bunch of boulders. Ara then turned to me and said, "Let's see what you can do." I turned to the boulders, and I had no clue how to fight. "How do I activate my powers?" I asked. "It's not hard, you just think which move you want to do and do it." replied Ara.

Not knowing which moves I had besides dark void, I aimed at the rock and pushed my hand at it. Nothing happened, and I must have looked like an idiot. I kept trying and trying but I couldn't do anything. "Fuck!" I shouted, after nothing happened. Eventually, Ara pushed me down. "H-hey what are you - " She was closing her eyes, with a paw on my chest. Finally, she opened her eyes and spoke. "Feint attack, dark void, disable and hypnosis. Those are your moves." She noted. I was glad to have some good moves. "Cool." I replied. I turned to the rock again with confidence, and thought to myself... Feint attack, feint attack. I felt something surge in my hands and I ran to the rocks and slashed at it with all my strength. The rock was now in two pieces, and my hand stopped glowing. "Not bad!" Ara replied. Eventually, I kept testing random moves and slowly got the hang of it.

After more practice, Ara finally turned to me, and stepped in front of me. "Well, Leo. A true pokemon has to win a battle, so here is your chance! I challenge you to a duel!"

"You sound like those over enthusiastic trainers." I remarked. "But I accept."

Ara grinned. "I'll go easy on you." She replied teasingly.

"Well, I won't, so bring it on!" I answered, firing up a ball of dark void.

"Not so fast!" She cried, and with the blink of an eye, she was right next to me, and knocked me down. Damn quick attack.

"Oh yeah?" I answered, and shot the ball at her. My aim was not that great, and I missed her barely. "Fuck!"

Next thing I know, she had my hand in her mouth, and I felt the same sharp fangs pressing against my skin as I did when she almost killed me. I flinched, waiting for my hand to be completely crunched, but she just nipped my finger a little. Enough so that it scratched it. "Too bad, you lose!" She announced proudly, letting go of my hand.

"Gee, you are a violent little creature!" I remarked, putting pressure on the cut and wiping away the blood.

"Hey, it's what you humans look for in a pokemon!" She answered.

Eventually, we all made it home, and by now, I could walk without problems. As I passed the other absols, they all shot me looks, which I just ignored. "I don't think they're fond of me." I whispered to Ara.

"Once they get to know you, I am sure they wouldn't mind. We are all just cautious nowadays because of the blue shirt shitheads."

I chuckled at that last comment, and we finally made it back to her rock house.

Later, Ara, the other absols and I all ate berries with the skin slightly roasted over a fire. It was really delicious, and I enjoyed it. The other absols saw me munching away happily and looked at each other before finally one spoke. "I am glad you enjoy those berries, human. It is rare for one to enjoy such taste."

"Well, I am part pokemon, so I guess my pokemon side has control of taste." I replied, trying to break the tension. Obviously, they did not like that a human was eating with them.

"What pokemon are you part of?" Asked the absol.

"D - darkrai…" I answered simply. All the other absols stopped eating and stared. "Darkrai?" Questioned the same absol. "There's no way that -" I cut him off by firing a dark void ball into the sky. They all gawked in astonishment. "It's surprising, I know… I only found out today too, so I am just as shocked as you." I answered. The absol stool up. "Well, I owe you an apology. I thought you were like those galactic grunts first. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Max." He replied. "It's okay, those grunts are dicks anyways. Nice to meet you, Max. My name is Leo" I responded. Max smiled, and held out a white and blue paw. "Well Leo, welcome to the pack." He congratulated. I held out my hand, and shook his paw firmly.

At night, Ara and I just crammed in the house together. Even though I had mostly recovered from the bite, Ara insisted I stay until I was completely okay. "Leo?" she asked. "Mm?"  
"Once you recover, are you going to stay here or go back? You should spend a couple days here."  
I thought about this. Either go back to my shit school back in Eterna city, or stay here where I can be and learn about my true self. "I will stay here for a couple more days, if you want"  
"Yay!" cried Ara and licked my face. I ruffled her fur and she purred a little. I liked her company, she was fun, cute and... wait, cute? I blushed a little. I don't know if she saw, but she jumped in my lap. I stroked her fur, thinking about what the actual fuck had happened over the last two days... one clusterfuck of two days, that's for sure!

Eventually, the sun started rising and since absols are nocturnal, all were fast asleep. I gently placed Ara on the floor and headed out. Though I myself was a "dark type" I was still accustomed to the daylight. I planned to go home for a bit. I had not prepared to stay long term, so I need new clothes, water and some other stuff. (After eating all that sour berries, I was really thirsty and the small lake on the mountain would not suffice) I walked against the same cliffside that Ara skillfully scaled. It was pretty much a huge drop with a couple of small ledges. I bent down and slowly crossed the ledges, afraid it would break under my weight. Eventually through cautious scaling, I finally made it back to the cave. "Phew..." I thought out loud, as I turned and headed for the cave entrance. However, there was someone else there. It surprised me at first. There were actually three people, and each of them wore a blue shirt with a G on it.

They were from team galactic.

* * *

 **Hehe, shits getting real now! Once again, I originally wrote this story as if it was daytime, but last minute changed everything to night because I forgot that absol's were nocturnal. If you see anything related to daytime, ex. afternoon, morning and it wasn't after the absol was sleeping, please notify me because it means my dumb ass forgot to change it. Thanks!**

 **P.S. Thank you for the review Crimson Darkrai!**


	4. Team Galactic

As I headed for home, I was suddenly surprised when I saw three people standing there, each wearing a blue shirt with a G on it.

They were from team galactic.

I growled instinctively, and before I could stop myself, all six eyes were on me. Damn pokemon side! I could feel them scanning me just like how Ara did. I must have looked really strange; My jeans were torn, my shirt had bite marks all over, my face was scratched and I was really dirty, covered in fur and dirt. "Well hello sir." one said. I tensed up, but I decided to just be friendly. "H-hello." I replied with a fake smile. "Fancy seeing another trainer up here." remarked the other. Shit! I forgot team galactic wouldn't let trainers here. "Well, I am not a trainer." I spoke abruptly. "Is that so?" replied the other guy, eyeing me up and down. "It does appear that you lack any pokemon on you."  
"Yes, I am not a trainer, just came up here for the views."  
"How did you reach the summit without any pokemon?" He inquired.  
"To be honest, I don't know. I sprayed some repel, and just found my way up here."  
"Interesting... Well, now that you have finished, don't come back. Team galactic has important business here." he signaled me to leave, so I just left.

I sprayed some repel, then descended from Mt. Coronet without any disturbances. In my home, I picked up more repel, some water, and some extra junk, and finally I headed back to the summit, planning on training some more, and hopefully finding out more about myself.

I shoved all my shit into a bag and headed for the summit. As I was climbing, I noticed there was an influx of galactic members who all glanced at me with suspicion. I just ignored it and made my way to the top.

When I was finally there, I stopped in my tracks. The three galactic members who told me to fuck off were still there. "I told you not to come back." One said with a frown. "I… I have business here." I quickly blurted. He looked inquisitively at me. "Business? On the summit of Mt. Coronet?" He mused.

"Yes, please, just let me pass, I won't meddle."

"Is it business that's important enough to fight over?"

"Yes - wait no - wait y - " I stammered, trying to decide what to do. There was something… attractive about the Absols that drew me there. Maybe it was that I wanted to learn more about myself, maybe the change of scenery. It was something worth fighting for, especially if these galactics were planning on attacking the pokemon here.

"Very well. I will trust you." Answered the Galactic. I relaxed with a sigh, and headed to the Absol homes. As I walked, the Galactic guy turned at me and threw a pokemon ball out. "Steelix, iron tail."

* * *

I couldn't see anything. Around me were metal bars. I cried for Leo, who was on the other side, filled with tears as he desperately fought the men that held him back. And then, Darkrai appeared. A white, inverted Darkrai.

"Ab!" I yelped and got up. It was just a dream… but I was a disaster pokemon, which meant that was probably the future. I tried to put my hand on Leo to reassure myself, but looking around, there was no sight of him anywhere! "Shit!" I yelled, and frantically sniffed the air for his scent. I slowly found a trail and started to follow it. It led to the cliffside, where I left him yesterday. Slowly, I leapt from ledge to ledge, until I started to pick up his scent. Wait a second… there was something else. I could smell another flesh… one that was pure human. Three of them. "Maybe it's just his friends?" I thought. Just in case, I hid in the snowy grass, in hopes of not being seen. I leapt into the snowy grass, head low, but high enough to see and make out the figures. It was those blue shirt fuckers!

Were they holding Leo back? I leaned in and tried to make out the conversation. "Very well" I heard the galactic say. I sighed and crept up to him, still laying low. As I was about to reach him, I heard a pokemon pop from its ball and the galactic say, "Steelix, Iron tail!"

They planned to attack him. They wanted to harm him, and claim this as their land. I broke out in a fit of rage and jumped up and bit the steelix as hard as I could. "FUCK YOU!" I roared at the Galactic, barely articulating my words as I seethed in anger.

* * *

I tensed up as I heard the galactic order his pokemon to attack me, but suddenly heard running and a crunch sound as Ara ran up to my side, screaming at the galactic. The steelix was not expecting anything, so he took quite a blow. "Ara! You came!" I cried happily. The other two galactic members who were watching from the sidelines grabbed their pokeballs, ready for a battle. "Hmm, looks like your pokemon came to rescue you eh?" The guy retorted. "Steelix! Retreat." He lifted up his pokeball and the angry steelix disappeared. As for Ara and I, we were both still on edge and Ara was growling. The galactic then turned to me.

"Excuse that rude introduction, I knew you wouldn't have climb Mt. Coronet without a pokemon, so I had to see it for myself. My name is Cyrus. I see that you are a new trainer, and your pokemon is full of spirit." He retorted. Suddenly, his fake smile turned into a frown. "Such emotions are useless. They only cause pain and hatred amongst others. Us at team galactic have set out to purge this world of them. Seeing as your pokemon is full of emotion, why not put it to a good cause? Join us, and we will make the world a better place!" He added, and held out a hand.

"My pokemon is full of emotion?" I asked.

"Yes, unnecessary emotions that can be -"

"Well if my pokemon is full of emotion, I think yours are full of shit. Fuck your offer." I replied coldly, and turned to Ara. "Come on, let's go." I told her. Cyrus retracted his hand and sighed. "When push comes to shove, don't expect us to be fond of you." He told me threateningly. "I wasn't fond of you anyways. Oh, and do us a favour, take those fucking space suits off, they're a bloody eyesore!" I added, and left them then and there. Ara trotted beside me, but instead of just going to the habitat, I entered the cave, not wanting the galactics to get suspicious since I would have to scale the side of the mountain.

Cyrus sighed. "Poor trainer, being guided so blindly by emotions won't lead him anywhere. He does not know what is in store for him, or Sinnoh."

Once Cyrus and his friends were out of sight, Ara and I took the long way around. "Thank you for saving me." I told Ara gratefully. "I, I am so sorry… if I didn't leave the mountain, n - none of this would have happened." I added sheepishly.

"Leo, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that you wanted water or clothes." She replied with a lick to my hand.

"By the way… why do humans need to wear clothes?" She asked. All the guilt I was just having was immediately replaced with awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Well… uh… you see uh… to keep… warm?" I stuttered.

"But when it's hot?" She replied.

"Umm… well unlike pokemon… we don't have fur… or p - protection.. for - for ourselves." I answered awkwardly. To be honest, I really did not have a good answer to that besides humans find it embarrassing. I blushed a bright red when I started to think about it more.

Ara saw me blushing and just laughed. "You are so easy to tease!" She replied and brushed against me.

"You did ask me a stupid question!" I retorted. "Ugh, you… you…" I was trying to think of a good insult, when Ara jump tackled me. "I dare you to finish that sentence!" She replied playfully, and pinned me against the floor. "Oh, I will!" I replied, and used dark void on her. She loosened her grip on me and slumped to the floor. I got up, but Ara quickly awoke. I was a very weak pokemon compared to her, so my moves had a minute effect. "Oh, it's game on!" Ara cried with a cock of her head. She then pounced on me and stared into my eyes with a serious frown. It was pretty… unsettling. At first, I even thought she was angry but then I realized…

"Don't leer at me!" I demanded.

"It works like a charm! You just lowered your defences." She replied. "Enough so that I can BITE YOU" She added and lunged at me. Once again, I felt the same sharp fangs pierce my sides. "Owwwwww" I whined, and attempted to put my hand on the wound even though I was still pinned. It was searing hot, still painful, but not as bad as it felt previously. I had "leveled up" and the damage done was reduced. Ara stared at me. "Aand we have a winner!" She proclaimed triumphantly, and as I saw her bearing her fangs, I thought quickly. My hand moved up and I pushed her side. She was taken aback and let me lose but quickly regained her composure and barred her teeth. I just got up, taking my time without a care. The bite never came. "Something wrong?" I snickered. It took a while for Ara to realize what happened. "Oh, you used disable you little -" I cut her off with a feint attack. It hit her right to the side. With a yelp, she lost her footing and fell against the cave wall. This time, I pinned her. "Looks like the tables have turned!" I told her with a grin. "Nu-uh!" She replied, and grabbed me. In the blink of an eye, I was rolling down the steps of the cave. Quick attack is overpowered! I hit my head against the rock. Hard. "Aah!" I yelled as the searing pain ran through my skull. Quickly, Ara ran over to my side. After checking for any blood, she pointed a paw at herself. "Two." she said, and continued her charade by pointing at me. "Zero."

I just rolled my eyes at her statement and attempted to get up. I was too dizzy, and could barely maintain my balance. "You need to go to a…" Ara told me. "A what?" I replied.

"Pokecenter." Ara replied, and I watched her in annoyance as she tried to hold back laughter. Just imagining the thought of getting shoved in a pokeball and being healed by those machines made me groan. Ara found this very funny. "What about this?" I replied, and pulled out a potion. The moment Ara saw it, she looked disgusted. "Hm?" I asked. Ara suddenly grinend. "Oh nothing… you will see." I looked at her in confusion for a bit before finally opening the potion and chugging it down. Big mistake. Immediately, I started gagging at the awful, putrid taste. Ara was laughing and enjoying my reaction. It was really horrible, and I spat the rest of it out. "What the fuck was that shit?" I asked in disgust. Ara stopped laughing, and replied; "Why, did you think that potions would taste as good as poffins?" I wiped my mouth and gagged at the horrible aftertaste. Luckily, it was not in vain and my headache cleared. I got up, with only little pain, and headed for the habitat with Ara trailing behind.

* * *

 **Okay, got that one done. So far my chapter have been pretty short, so I can get more out quicker but would you guys like to have longer chapters? If yes, that means I will update more rarely. Oh, and next episode is a feely one, and they start to fall in love. Cringy? Maybe. Fun to write? Hell yeah!**

 **Go check out my rough draft. Make edits to it if you want before I upload my next chapter. If you can't edit, look for grammar mistakes. If you can't do that either, go put a little shit in the corner with your name and "was here!"**

 **document/d/15x-XuJFUMoqltRUFzxoaOKvRpXuvVrEIkIvdqgvAjMo/edit?usp=sharing**


	5. Relationships

**Hello guys, like I stated previously, this chapter develops characters and begins the emotional relationship between Ara and Leo. As such, it is a very important foundation for future chapters. Therefore, I really,** _ **really**_ **want to see what you all think. I would appreciate any reviews, even if they are critical. P.S., I can not respond to a review that doesn't have an account. I know that there are a couple people who enjoyed my work and left a review, but… I can't really thank them or acknowledge them. Just keep in mind I do read and appreciate all reviews, but I won't respond if you don't have an account because, well, I can't.**

 **Anyways…**

* * *

When we finally made it, we were both exhausted and immediately headed for bed with Ara curled on my lap. Whilst rethinking todays events over, I stroked Ara's soft white fur, who purred with every stroke. Actually I had a lot of fun. Only three days ago I was stressing for school, alone and bored. Now, suddenly I had a furry friend, found out that I was the kin of Darkrai, met some space ship shits and battled like a pokemon. Imagine what the others would think if I told them all that happened.

Others?

I didn't have "others." No one I knew fit that category. The few friends I had were fucked up by high school. I still remember Daniel, who was such a caring and friendly guy, getting arrested for shooting up and selling crack. So, who else? My parents left me, my Kadabra left me and my friends left me. Who was the "other?"

I felt empty. Something was missing inside of me. I was lonely. In fact, I had not even had any friendly conversations with anyone since a long, long time. I would go to school, answer questions, and leave. If no one asked me to speak, I wouldn't. I had never told anyone about my family, my secrets or anything of that sort. Then the real question came. "If I died… Who would care?"

I convinced myself that there would be people who did. "My mother and father, though far away still love and care for me!" I thought.

But do they? Ever since my mother left, she has not even sent a postcard, message or any acknowledgement to me. As for my dad… is he even alive? Those thoughts hurt worse than a bite. I kept trying to convince myself otherwise. "I am sure that my friends would care, if they were out of jail…"

But they were in jail. Why would they care about me? "My teachers would…" Teachers? Seriously? They would kick me out of class if they could. No one had done anything for me. Even my parents, who only got me that house and Kadabra because they wanted to leave me. Everyone left me.

Except Ara.

Just three days ago, I was being taken hostage by a crazy absol. Next thing I know, I learn that I am a pokemon and that Darkrai is my father. Soon, I am fighting using pokemon moves… and today… She saved my life. _She actually saved my life._

Though I don't think Cyrus would have killed me, I wouldn't put it beyond him to seriously injure me. Ara came to my side and defended me. She protected me, and helped me, even though she knew she could have been seriously hurt. The only one who did that, was not my parents, not my friend, not any guardian or superhero, but merely a random absol. Who bit me. Thrice. I felt a wave of happiness rush over me. It just takes one little mischievous absol to turn things around.

"Ara?" I whispered. The ball of white fur slowly rose. "What?" She asked.

"Today… you know, with the galactics, thank you for stepping in for me. You know… you could have gotten badly hurt. Those fucking spacebitches were seriously about to attack you, and me. I am so grateful you came." I told her.

Ara smiled, and licked my neck. "If I did die, at least it would have been for a good cause." She replied simply. I smiled too, and ruffled her fur. Eventually, we lay like that until I had fallen fast asleep.

 _Darkness… Desolation… Isolation… again, I felt it. I felt rage as I stared at a person. A person with blue hair. Wearing a G. Cyrus. This time, I felt something else too. Sadness… Desperation… I saw the same picture I did last time… Of Ara in a cage… She was crying too… I was trying to run to her but something held me back. Then Cyrus moved to the cage… I couldn't tell what happened but everything changed. I… was floating now?_

I abruptly woke up. What is with that dream? It's unsettling… I yawned and looked around. It had been a couple hours after the sun set, all the other Absols had woke up. Ara and I had been out fighting the whole afternoon, so we really only got 3-4 hours of sleep, so she was not happy when Max came in and nudged her a bit. "Araaa. Come help us get some berries." He asked. Ara rolled around for a bit. "Whyyyyyyyyyyy" She replied sleepily. I quickly volunteered myself instead. "As a human, I can help you pick the berries that are too high. It will also be interesting for me to get to explore a bit more." I told Max. He was very pleased that I offered a helping hand. Eventually, all the absols (even a grumpy Ara) came and headed for the berries, with me following behind. As I tailed along, I got to speak with some other male Absols. There was Max, who was the alpha male. He liked to fight, explore and take care of the others. "I guess I see myself as a father to them. We are like a family, relying on one another." He told me.

The other two males were Jack and Nate. They were brothers, and they both were the pranksters of the group. I liked to hang out and talk with them. They always had a good joke up their sleeves. "You see these qualot berries?" Nate questioned, pointing at a pinkish berry. "We spend years growing them." He added proudly. "Cool!" I remarked, looking at the berries. "It takes… QUALOT of time to grow them!" He added with a grin. I just laughed at his cheesy pun. Ara facepalmed behind me. Jack, who was also next to us replied with "Wow, your puns are so bad they make me want to thROWAP!" The other absols just groaned as the two brothers high pawed each other. They went on for a while like this, making more puns and joking around.

Next were the three girls. Juliet was the first girl, who liked nature, plants and other pokemon. She was very educated on berries, to my surprise. "Pomeg berries are spicy, sweet and bitter. It is a great combination of flavours." She explained as we picked a couple pomeg berries.

Finally, Macy was a very stereotypical dark type. She was mysterious, not very talkative, liked the night and she was very powerful.

We ended up getting a lot of berries, and thanks to my help, I was able to get the berries that were out of reach. Later, we mushed them up together in some kind of sweet berry drink. Ara was also complaining about the lack of poffins. "As pokemon, we can't cook it ourselves. We have tried and almost set each other on fire." She told me. "You want something non pokemon to make it then?" I replied, already knowing where she was heading with the conversation. "Maybee…"

"Okay then, I will start working on it."

"Thanks!" She replied as she nuzzled my chest. "Hey, how did you get the other poffins?" I asked.

"We took them from trainers that passed out." She replied simply, earning a snort from me.

Luckily for me, I had brought a bowl and a spoon, so together, Juliet, Ara and I found a remote spot and started a fire. With Juliet's help, we decided on a Sweet 'n Sour poffin, (Primarily sour as most of the pack preferred it) and chucked in some aspear and pecha berries. I was glad that I had taken a lesson in poffin making to kill time back in middle school, because all eyes and expectations were on me. Though I did spill it once, I concluded with a tasty result. "Not bad!" Ara remarked through mouthfuls of poffin.

After midnight, I went with Max, Jack and Nate to train. We all fought just like with Ara, just that they were a lot more rougher. No one hesitated to strike painful blows, and even though we got caught up in the heat of battle, we'd all finish exhausted and support each other back to the houses. As well as that, everyone helped me expand off of Ara's old house, and it can now fit us both without having to struggle. I also helped with some maintenance for other houses too.

On days where we didn't battle, or if I had spare time, we would wander around. I would occasionally make a trip down the mountain, and the other boys would explore or mingle with other pokemon.

Finally, when the sun rose, we all relaxed and fell asleep. It was a simple hunter - gatherer lifestyle, but I enjoyed it. I no longer woke up dreading the next day. We were all content. Days passed, then weeks. By now I was slowly becoming more resistant to their attacks, and more powerful. (According to Max) I also grew used to the others and vice versa. Soon the seasons changed and trees blossomed beautifully.

One spring day, I was exploring about the cave with Jack when I noticed a very proud Nate. "Hiya Leo!" He cried happily while galloping. I turned to look at Jack, who lifted up his shoulders in an "absol shrug" "What is up with him?" I whispered to Jack. "Dunno… but" Jack trailed off and he started to sniff the air. I followed after him, and though I could pick up Nate's scent, there was something else. Oh. I knew what that scent was! A grin slowly spread on Jack's face and he turned to Nate. "So, who was she?" He asked. That smell was the scent of a female. He had mated. "It was an umbreon, you know, the one who I kept going to." Nate replied, still smug. "Congratulations, I guess." I replied. Nate then turned to his brother. "So… it is mating season, who's your special one?" He questioned. Jack turned a little red. "Uhh…" He replied uncomfortably. "Aww, you damn loner!" replied Nate teasingly. "You're going to die alone" he added with a grin. "No! I am not! Juliet… and I… we.." He replied defensively, but he quickly tried to retract his statement once he mentioned Juliet. "Aha, knew it!" Nate replied with a nudge. I just watched from the background with a smile. "Teenagers" I thought out loud. Once I spoke, their ears perked up, and they turned to me. Jack and Nate both suddenly smiled. "You're a teenager too. Who's your special one?" Nate questioned.

"Me? I - I am a human, so I don't -"

"Doesn't matter, if the others are pokemon, they get affected by heat still." Jack replied, cutting me off.

"Well, I - I don't really… uh… have a mate anyways." I answered, hoping they would change the subject. When I received no reply, I attempted to end the conversation by leaving. As I walked off, Nate suddenly blurted, "I bet it's Ara."

My face turned a bright red. "What? No!" I denied. Though I really liked Ara, I always saw her as a companion and a friend. She was always there for me, always helping me and she was fun to mess with, an - oh god, What am I thinking? The two brothers looked at each other. "You know, it doesn't take a psychic to figure out that you're lying." Jack mused.

"Well, I like Ara, b - but I wouldn't… you know, be her mate or anything" I answered.

"Why not?" They both chimed in unison.

"Well, first, I am only half pokemon, so -"

"50% is still bang-able." Nate replied simply.

"Bang-able? I already said, I am not trying to -"

"It is mating season and she will need a mate. Would you rather someone else be-"

"No!" i quickly splurted. "Wait, uh, yes! I mean, I don't care!" I quickly added. Fuck! What is wrong with me?

Nate and Jack just looked at each other. "Well, go make a move then!" Nate finally suggested. I turned a bright shade of pink. "Listen, you guys have this all wrong. I do-"

"Good luck!" Jack interjected. Good luck? What was that even supposed to mean? Ugh, what the fuck… I quickly left them, frustrated and embarrassed. Did I really want to mate with her? I rolled my eyes and tried to dismiss the thought. It kept coming back, and I kept overthinking it. At sunrise I headed back for dinner, still thinking about what the brothers were saying. "They were just horny teens, that's all." I assured myself. As was speedwalking, I bumped right into someone. "Ah, sorry!" I apologized. As I brushed the dirt off and slowly got back to my feet, I realized who I had bumped into. Ara.

* * *

 **Well, here is the supposed to be romance build up. Sorry, I know I am not good at writing romance. I never really read romances, nor did I ever bother to learn about them. I hope it wasn't too cringy. Please tell me what you thought about it. Based on the reviews, I will write the next chapter similarly to this one or different styled. If no one reviews, then I will just keep waiting. If you all dislike it, I will try my best to change my style of writing. (Not like I really have a choice in how my writing is, but just that some people could hopefully give me tips.)**

 **I would also like to address something else. My native languages are Abkahzian, Georgian and Bulgarian, so my english writing skills are only moderately okay, hence the occasional grammatical error and whatnot. Only time can fix this. I am sorry about that.**

 **Also, click my profile and find the link which says "On a secluded mountain rough draft" It will take you to a doc where you can suggest edits and fix grammatical errors to this story if you want. Until next time! Peace out.**


	6. Heat (Lemon warning)

**Hello readers, I want to thank you for the positive reviews and support. It helps wash away my uncertainty and motivates my fat ass to write more. Crimson Darkrai, thanks for the support, you're awesome! Dragonsrule18, thanks for checking in! Anyways, I promise there will be action next chapter, this is the last lovey-dovey one. Oh yeah, there is a lemon, aka a sex scene here, so if you don't want to read that part, you can stop at the warning. No one is forcing you, and I totally understand if you don't like that kind of stuff. Just come back next chapter :)**

* * *

Ah, sorry!" I apologized. As I brushed the dirt off and slowly got back to my feet, I realized who I had bumped into. Ara. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah…"

"Where were you running to?"

"Home."

She just raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Oh, with Juliet's help, I made a poffin for you! Would you like to try it?" She offered.

I smiled a little. "Of course!"

Once we were home, she rummaged through a bag and handed me a yellow poffin. I was quick to eat it, and Ara eagerly waited for my approval. "Yum!" I exclaimed as Ara smiled.

"Well, guess I don't need to do the cooking anymore!" I added jokingly. "You still make the best poffins!" She replied sulkily. I just laughed and finished the rest of her poffin. "Don't worry, chef Leo has got your back!" I told her.

"And I will get your poffins!" Ara replied. I chuckled and sat down. Ara curled up on my lap and purred as I pet her.

"You know, the last thing I would expect is a pokemon creating delicious food!" I told her with a grin.

"So, expectations exceeded?" She asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

She smiled and stretched out. I leaned on my back. "With all that has been happening over the last week, I don't know why I am still surprised." I added. Ara licked my face playfully. "I am surprised that you keep exceeding my expectations too!" She announced. I smiled to myself, and ruffled her fur. "Smooth!" I exclaimed. Ara leaned into my hand, purring. I chuckled again. She was like a house growlithe. I didn't even know that absols were this affectionate. I wasn't paying attention, and I had stopped petting her. Ara growled a bit, which surprised me. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized. "I, uhh, am just itchy, and I like to be petted." She added quickly. Itchy?

Oh. Heat.

I withdrew my hand instantly. She looked at me with a puzzled look. I was about to continue when I started to sniff the air. As she saw me sniffing, she realized that I knew she was in heat. Ara blushed a little. "So, the twins told you?"

"Y-yeah…"

Ara sighed, still blushing. "Well, during spring… female pokemon… go into h - heat…" she explained.

"I know…" I answered quickly. After that, nothing was said, and we just sat there in awkward silence. Unknown to her, every breath I took was quick and my heart rate was increasing. Whatever perfume or heat that Ara had was damn intoxicating. I leaned my head back and tried to distance myself from Ara. I felt… uncomfortable… aroused… I don't know how long I can keep this up.

"W-well, I am going to sleep now, so uh… goodnight!" I told her awkwardly. She nodded slightly and hopped off of me. I lay down, hoping to catch some z's and get rid of this weird feeling, when Ara spoke. "Leo… are you affected?"

"Uh… no… well maybe… slightly…?" I replied, trying to chose my words carefully. Ara beamed and licked my hand, causing me to retract it impulsively. "You know… a male that gets affected by a female's heat in such a strong way has to share a close bond with her." She whispered. I didn't quite understand, so I looked at her in confusion. She giggled and added, "A male must love a female in order to get affected from simply staying next to her."

I turned a bright pink. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Do I love Ara? Sure, she saved my life, was literally my first non-fucked up friend… But, she is a pokemon! After some more awkward silence, Ara jumped back onto my lap. Staring into my blue eyes, she asked, "Leo… do you love me?"

At first, I didn't know what to say. I was lost in a trail of thought. Eventually, I decided to just say whatever came to mind.

"You know… I never really had any good friends… no one cared about me, my parents left me and I have always been alone. Ever since I met you, you have listened to me, helped me and you even saved my life." I stated. As I was speaking, I started to realize something. Instead of trying to avoid the subject, I began to speak from my heart. "I loved having you as company, I loved talking to you… You have been my only friend." I added. "I… I love you." As I said this, I was immediately suffocated as Ara wrapped around me and nuzzled my face. I was taken aback, but returned the embrace. When she finally let me go, she was still smiling. Oh god… I just declared love to a pokemon! Ara, still smiling, seemed to read my mind and said, "It's okay if you aren't pure pokemon. You are good enough for me!" I smiled and ruffled her fur. This time, she didn't hesitate to really lean into it and roll around. Unexpectedly, she licked my cheek. I blushed a little. Eventually, we just stayed like this.

As I thought about it, I was glad I confessed. Though it was quite sudden, I was always interested in her from the start, but I either didn't see it as love or didn't know. In my life, no one really loved me, so I didn't expect to know what love was. I practically friendzoned her just because she was a pokemon. I chuckled to myself a little, and thought about it more. I had made a good decision. Soon, we fell asleep.

The next day was practically the same as any other day, just that Ara was a lot less conservative and kept rubbing and leaning against me. I returned the favour by stroking her white fur.

Later, I went berry picking with everyone and made poffins as usual. "You should make some too!" I suggested to Ara, who eventually decided to do so. It was quite a sight to see; an absol holding a spoon in her mouth, spinning her head as she tried to stir. Once we were all done, she received many compliments.

After that, Max, the twins and I went for some downtime battling. I fought Max and the twins fought each other. It was quite simple; Max used shadow claw, I used bite, we fought for a bit and I eventually got him with feint attack. "Wow… you are seriously getting powerful!" Max remarked as I helped him get up. Once we finished, The twins walked up to me.

"So, how are you and Ara doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing's unusual…"

"Pfft. Don't be a loner like Jack." He replied, as Jack shot him a look.

We ate some poffins and berries for dinner and finally, another night was over. Soon, I found myself at home with Ara curled up on my lap. We talked about random stuff; berries, being a pokemon and Sinnoh.

 **Dear reader, if you do not like lemons, now is the time to turn off. If you don't know what that is… go ask your parents. Beyond this point, there is a sex scene. Next chapter is more action and no more romance, so you won't miss anything if you turn away now. Don't get angry at me if you keep reading, I warned you.**

As Ara kept purring and as I pet her, I begun to smell her heat and quickly jerked my head back. "Ara… your h-heat." I told her. "I can't help it!" She whined. Suddenly, a sly grin spread across her face. "Actually… I can, but I need help."

She then got up and advanced towards me. I slowly backed away, until I was pinned against the wall. "Leooooo" she soothed, and gave a long lick to my face, sending shivers down my spine. Combined with the arousing smell of her heat, I was having trouble resisting showing that I was turned on. "Ara… what are.. what you're… doing…" I whimpered, fumbling with my words. She looked lustfully at me. "Leo… will you be my mate?" She asked. I really did not know what to say or do. At a loss of words, I tried to say something but to no avail. All that came out was stutters. Sure, I was always interested in sex… but it was just so sudden. Oh, man up! Who cares if this is sudden? You love her, she loves you… why not? I nodded slightly as she got closer and ran a paw down my sides. I squirmed a bit, and I also tried returning the favour by stroking her fur. Slowly, she got closer and closer until her lips touched mine, and her tongue invaded into my own mouth. I let her do so for a while, and then I returned the favour as we kissed with passion.

Without warning, she unbuckled my pants. I took a deep breath as she stroked my boxers. Oh Arceus… She looked at me for approval, then slowly pulled them off. She grinned as she looked at my fully erect member. I blushed, still a little embarrassed, but suddenly gasped as she gripped it with her paws. Slowly, she pumped my dick. "Oh yes!" I cried, as a wave of pleasure engulfed me. As she continued pumping it, she had another idea, and slowly opened her mouth and gave it a lick. I squirmed about and moaned in pleasure. Next thing I know, she engulfed it and sucked on it. "Oh my Arceus! D-don't stop!" I cried, as she bobbed up and down on it. I was feeling a wave of pleasure, and as she kept sucking and teasing it, it overwhelmed me. "I am gonna fucking explode!" I yelled. She sped up her pace and it drove me over the edge as I hunched over and came into her mouth. Happily, she lapped up all of my seed. "You taste good!" She proclaimed, and slowly moved forward and aligned her own nether regions with mine. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid, which I probably was for asking that question. "Now or never!" She exclaimed and dropped herself on me. We both cried out, me in pleasure but her in pain and we both took each other's virginity.

Slowly, she moved up and down, whimpering slightly, but she started to speed up."Damn, you are so tight!" I exclaimed as she bounced on me. Her whimpers of pain slowly turned into cries of pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes!" She cried. I was in my own heaven. This was fucking amazing. As she kept bouncing, we increasingly pleasured one another. I grabbed her shoulder and locked lips with her. We both closed our eyes as we stayed like this, still letting her bounce on me. After a while, I was about to reach my climax again. She bit my lip as I hit her sensitive spot and we both came in unison. My entire body quivered slightly as our liquids mixed together, her walls squeezing me without letting go. We both cried out in pleasure, but it was muffled by our fiery, passionate kiss. Slowly, we relaxed and she finished the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between us. She then crawled off of me. We both just lay on the floor, exhausted and panting. Finally, I spoke. "Is your heat cured?"

"Mmhm… That was really amazing!" She exclaimed.

I turned to her and kissed her again. "I love you Ara…"

"I love you Leo…"

* * *

 **Aaaalright, make a pokemon romance? Check. Make a lemon? Check! Was it good? I will leave that up to you readers to check. Once again, this is my first ever story and lemon, so I am sorry it was not the best. If you enjoyed it, well thank you, but if you did not, I am sorry. Either way, next chapter gets intense and has to do with the legendaries and team Galactic. This is the final romance chapter.**

 **Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated as I use them as a guide on how I write. If this was good or bad, please tell me what you think!**


	7. The ideal world

_Darkness, isolation, pain, hatred...Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to have a friend… to have someone I trust. Now, you took that away…_

 _To be a true dark type, one must experience the darkest imaginable..._

I jerked up, but relaxed as I realized I was dreaming. Ara, who was awake, rushed over to me. "You alright?" She asked.

"I am fine, I just have been having these weird dreams."

"Me too! 'ts why I am awake."

"Oh really? What kind of dream do you have?"

"Well, I dream that I am in a cage, you try to help me but a… stone of some sort gets lowered on my head, and then I wake up." She described. I groaned and clenched my fist. "That… I have that dream too…" I told her, making her concerned.

"Do you think it could h-" As I was asking her a question, I watched as she started sniffing the air, and then bare her fangs. "Humans!" She growled.

Hiding within the snow and using the hail to our advantage, Ara and I stalked our prey silently. As we got close enough, Ara jumped and lunged at the human, knocking him to the ground. Once he lost his footing, I quickly ran up and grabbed him by the collar. "What do you want from here?" I asked menacingly. The boy in question was a teen wearing a red hat and some jeans with a shirt. He carried a bag with him and was startled at the sudden attack. "Aah!" He yelled. I was annoyed, but sure he would do no harm, so I eased up a bit. "Why did you come here?" I asked, trying to be more polite.

"T-team galactic! They are trying to control Sinnoh…." He exclaimed. I loosened my grip on him, and helped him get up. He brushed off the snow and dirt before resuming his speech. "They have been capturing the lake pokemon, now they head here to summon Dialga and Palkia to harness the power or time and space for themselves!" He cried.

"Team Galactic have been talking shit and have not done anything. Do you honestly believe them?" I asked.

"Yes! Please! I know what they did with the lake pokemon. I was there when it happened!" He pleaded. I would still not have believed him, but Ara quickly added her own input. "You know, the dreams we are having could be related to what he is saying." She suggested. I thought about it a little more. "Fine. I will trust you." I decided. He relaxed up a little. "Let me introduce myself. I am Lucas from Twinleaf town. I became a pokemon trainer a couple months ago and ever since then, these galactic grunts and commanders have been messing with everything that I and my friend have been trying to do." He explained. "And you?" He asked.

"My name is Leo, from Eterna city. I am a…" I quickly shot Ara a look, and she suggested, "Hiker." so I continued. "I am a hiker, but I have just been a little defensive because of Team Galactic, hence that tackle." I explain. "You have had problems with them too? Those fucking douchebags…" He commented. "Hey, are you a trainer?" He added as he looked at Ara.

"Not really…"

"Do you think you can help me get rid of Team Galactic? You know how much of a pain in the fucking ass they are. They must be stopped, but I think that two hands is better than one, so, do you care to help me?" Lucas asked. I looked at Ara, who looked back at me. We were both waiting for each other's approval. Finally, I decided to step in. "Ara - I mean, my absol, who is a disaster pokemon, sensed that something big was about to happen with team galactic. If what you say is true, it could be a catastrophic disaster. I will do my best in aiding you."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, but we have to go now! They are already here." He told us, beckoning to follow as we went inside the cave. While we followed behind him, we eventually reached a huge wall. Lucas threw out a pokeball, revealing a Torterra. "Torterra, use rock climb!" He ordered, and invited me to ride him. I got on and grabbed to his horn as he shot up the rocky wall.

We passed through more tunnels and walls, until we were attacked by a couple Galactic grunts. All of them failed to Lucas's incredibly powerful team, and we finally made it to Spear Pillar.

"Why, hello there!" Cried a voice. The same woman that was there when Cyrus used his steelix on me revealed herself. Lucas gritted his teeth."Fucking Jupiter!" He yelled. Another rocket member came out, Mars, and I watched as they both attacked Lucas with their pokemon. Though he did have defense, they were trying to attack him and not his pokemon. Seeing that it was a 2-v-1, he would not win. "Ara, quick! Use bite or some shit!" I ordered, as Ara ran up quickly and bit Jupiter's wobbuffet. As it was not expecting anything, and since bite was super effective, the Wobbuffet was injured badly. It walked back a little before falling over, completely knocked out. This gave Lucas enough time to attack Mars's pokemon, and knocked it out too. As Lucas and I aligned ourselves back-to-back, I heard running and suddenly another boy, who was the same age as Lucas, came running out. "No time for explanations! Go get Cyrus!" He yelled, and took my place in the battle.

I proceeded to run forward past the columns and random pillars until I reached Cyrus. He had his back turned to me, but he knew I was there.

"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin." He spoke, and suddenly lifted up a crimson chain. "With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..." He cried, as he lifted up the red chain. I looked at Ara. "What is he doing?" I asked.

We all came to a sudden realization when the entire sky turned mundane, and slowly, two portals appeared. First, a gigantic blue dragon leapt out of the portal and gave a bloodcurdling roar. Like an insane madman, Cyrus started laughing, crying out in joy. "Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time!"

As he was speaking, out came a white-pink dragon, slightly smaller, and it too roared loudly.

"...And the other. Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" He cried, still laughing hysterically.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

"Cyrus!" I yelled, pissed off at what he was suggesting. "There is nothing wrong with emotions. Sure, there are obviously negative and painful feelings, but without them, we have nothing positive. You can't have cold without hot!" I yelled as I approached him. He sighed and turned around.

"How very foolish of you. Hate, anger, distrust; nothing good comes of them. People strive too much to achieve happiness or joy. In doing so, they destroy one another, leaving nothing but a destructive path of sorrow behind. Our only choice to achieve perfection as humans is to rid ourselves of such imprudence!" He snapped back at me.

"Do you really want to live your lives without emotions? It would be so monotone and -"

"SILENCE! It is unfathomable to your young brain. One day, you will thank me for ridding -"

"How will I thank you? I would never experience gratitude if you do this!"

Cyrus cracked his knuckles. "How sad. You have been so indoctrinated that you can't see how unfinished humans are. A lost cause… If you are going to oppress me, I will CRUSH YOU!" He threatened, and reached for his belt. Next thing I knew, he threw out a crobat. Ara snarled at him, and jumped to my side.

"Crobat! Poison sting!"

"Ara, Night slash!"

The next moments were of two angry pokemon fighting one another, each hoping for the other's to faint. When Ara came out of the fight awake, Cyrus retracted the knocked out crobat and threw out another pokeball. Ara barely had any time to recover, when she was being bombarded with more attacks.

"Honchkrow, wing attack!"

"Ara, bite!"

Once again, Ara came out moments later wide awake. However, she was really scratched up, and could barely walk back to me. She still managed to lick my hand happily, and before I could pet her, Cyrus threw out yet another pokemon.

This time, Ara did not make it out without almost fainting. I could hear myself yell as the gyarados tackled Ara brutally. She still managed to get a bite in, knocking out the gyarados but then she closed her eyes, barely awake. Cyrus then sent out his last pokemon, and ordered it to attack Ara.

"Stop it."

I saw Ara laying there, helpless as the houndoom readied for an attack.

"Leave her alone."

The houndoom ran in to deliver the attack, and came in contact with her.

"STOP IT!"

From my hands protruded a ball, and I shot a dark void at the houndoom, before immediately feint attacking it. When I had finished, it was out cold. Cyrus stood there with a smug look on his face. I didn't mean to let anyone know my secret, but I couldn't lay helpless as he attacked Ara.

 _My Ara._

"How very interesting…" He observed, retracting his houndoom. I was seriously about to attack Cyrus but the patch of fur on the ground snapped me out of my anger. Quickly, I rushed to Ara's side and lifted her up. Slowly, I hobbled back to where Lucas was.

"Leo! Is your absol alright?" He asked when he saw me.

"Let me help!" His friend interjected, and pulled out a full revive, spraying her with it. Ara slowly got up moments later. I quickly threw my arms around her, as I was so worried. She licked my face in return, but once we saw the stares of Lucas and his friend, we awkwardly retracted.

"Thank you so much… uh…"

"My name's Barry. One day, it will be on posters all over Sinnoh because I am going to be the best trainer ever!"

I looked at Lucas, who just looked back at me. "He's always like that." He simply replied.

"What are you slowpokes waiting for? He's summoning Dialga and Palkia, let's go!" Barry interrupted as he ran off.

As we ran back to Cyrus, we all saw three balls flying in the sky above us. One yellow, one blue and one pink. Cyrus turned to them and sighed.

"I should have expected as much. Uxie," he turned to the yellow ball, "The Being of Knowledge." Azelf," he turned to the blue ball. "The Being of Willpower." And Mesprit," he turned to the pink ball. "The Being of Emotion…"

I chuckled to myself. "Are you honestly going to continue?" I asked. Cyrus turned to me.

"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, Lucas, Barry and… you. You all constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you all! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

"You're gonna have to fight us first!" Yelled Barry, stepping forward. He released an infernape. "Flame wheel!" He cried, but before the infernape could land his attack, Dialga and Palkia charged up and completely destroyed the infernape. The two dragons were completely under Cyrus's control, and they attacked wantonly.

"Fight you I will!" Cyrus cried, throwing out his weavile. I watched as Lucas and Barry helplessly exhausted all of their pokemon. The keepers of time and space were not pokemon that were easy to fight. In the end, all of Barry and Lucas's pokemon fainted, with the weavile, Dialga and Palkia still standing. The two boys glumly retracted their pokemon. Cyrus cackled at the lugubrious trainers. Though Ara growled, she did not step up to the dragons, as we all knew she didn't stand a chance and I wasn't going to subject her to fainting right after she recovered.

"Cyrus, are you mentally deranged?" I asked. "Even a stupid idiot can distinguish many cons in your ideal world."

"That's true…" he replied. "But only sophisticated humans can differentiate the pros!" He added, then slowly whispered to me, "You aren't either." before leaning out and yelling, "Dialga! Palkia! Let us begin the creation of my perfect universe. Now, I -" He stopped speaking as he turned to me. I had lurched over, flailing on the ground. As I heard him talk, I suddenly felt a wave of rage… not one that I experienced, but that awful feeling you get when someone's angry at you, and you feel guilt.

Though Lucas, Cyrus, Barry and Ara looked at me strangely, they too, all felt the impact.

"Holy shit" Lucas cried.

"W-whats happening?" Asked Barry.

""What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" questioned Cyrus.

Behind him, droplets of water slowly came into existence on the floor. Black, purpulish water that resembled my dark void. It eventually formed a huge puddle, and from the reflexion of said puddle rose a creature. I couldn't make out any details of it, other than it was huge and completely black. Like a shadow.

"Interesting. So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow."

Cyrus observed. "Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia..."

"I, Cyrus, won't have any more interferererererere...!"

All I heard was the loudest, ear-devastating screech and everything went black. Not just black that we normally experience, that was grey compared to this. this was darkness that was so preeminent it engulfed meters of light that were foolish enough to cross it's path. Darkness that was so omnipotent, the mere sight of it was cold, chilly and overwhelming. Darkness so interminably paramount, it had dominion over all the eye could see. Or once see.

Slowly, light flooded my vision again and I regained my composure. I had fallen to the floor, as did everyone else… except for Cyrus. He was missing. Where he once stood lay a portal, and around us, the pillars that stood tall were oblique and askew. Slowly, I got up. The shadow creature was still there, and it spoke with a menacingly powerful voice. _"YOU… WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?"_ I honestly had no reply, and I mumbled out of horror. _"SHOULDN'T YOU BE BESTOWING NIGHTMARES ON THE INNOCENT?"_ It asked with a laugh. _"WHY THE HUMAN FORM?"_ It added. Oh… it thinks I am darkrai?

"AAAAAH! It is roaring at us! Attack it!" yelled Barry. Obviously, he could not understand what it said. The shadow pokemon just turned to him. _"WHO ARE THESE IMMATURE COHORTS OF YOURS?"_

I chuckled, and introduced myself. "I am Leo, kin of Darkrai. I came to stop Cyrus, as did my companions." I replied. Lucas and Barry did not hear the first sentence, but heard the last one. The shadow pokemon laughed.

"Leo, are you insane? Why are you talking to -"

" _WELL THEN, HUMAN. I SEE IT IS TRUE WHAT YOU SPEAK. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT THE LEGENDS?"_

I gulped, and replied, as the other boys cowered in fear. "No…?" The shadow pokemon laughed again, and started explaining.

" _IT GOES LIKE THIS; THE KIN OF DARKNESS AND THE KIN OF LIGHT IS THREATENED AND HE EXPERIENCES TRUE DARKNESS, UNLEASHING UNFATHOMABLE POWER_." It slowly relaxed, and stopped yelling. "Human, come to my world. I am inquisitive. Bring your companions and exterminate Cyrus."

"Uh… I don't really want to…" I sheepishly replied, having heard her myth. _"IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE!"_ It replied, and the next thing I knew, I was falling into an endless pit of darkness… Into the weirdly disoriented land.

The distortion world.

 **This has been the most entertaining chapter to write! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Expect tons of more action next chapter, but then deep and emotional material the chapter after the next. I am also working on a lemon called "Let us train you." so I might update this a little less frequently. Sorry!**

 **P.S. Some poetic reader, please help me out by making a poem related to the myth. You can edit over in my document, link is on my profile.**


	8. The distortion world

_The one who's blood is black and white_

 _When pushed will show off all his might…_

Everything around me was completely black. I could feel my hands moving, but could not see them. My entire body felt numb, and I was falling.

Eventually, crimson flooded my vision. Normally, I would see white but everything here was so… monochromatic.

Red and black… that was all I could see. I was still falling… but I no longer felt the G-force that accompanied gravity anymore. I couldn't feel anything. Below me, I slowly saw a grey rock materialize. I braced for impact… but it never came. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself standing unharmed on the rock. Around me were more of the rocks, some bigger and some smaller. Some had dark green plants on them; others had grey and brownish rocks. All of them were floating like asteroids in a crimson horizon. As I observed my surroundings, something fell on my head. Unsuspecting anything, I jumped out of my skin. It was just Ara. "Arceus… you scared the shit out of me!" I told her. Slowly, she looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue…"

As we conversed, a blue ball flew over my head. This time, it landed right in front of me, and it transformed from an orb into an actual pokemon with eyes, a blue triangular head with a red jewel and grey tails. "Azelf?" I asked.

"Human, can you hear me?" It questioned. He was a boy, and spoke calmly with a soothing voice.

"Yes, didn't you see me speak to the shadow pokemon?"

"You mean Giratina? I saw you speak to her, but I had to confirm myself."

"Giratina, huh?"

"Yes, and she is pissed."

"You have Cyrus to blame."

"I know but the longer these two worlds connect, the more our own world gets destroyed. I need a favor from you."

"Okay… what do you want me to do?"

"Save the world."

"Well how the fuck do I do that?"

"Convince Giratina to remove the portal."

I looked at Azelf with annoyance. "Why don't you do it?"

"She won't talk to me."

"What makes you think she will talk to me?" I snapped back. He sighed, and stared at me. Instinctively, I looked into his eyes, which lit up with a calming aqua haze that was rather relaxing.

"Listen. She already talked to you. That is more than I managed to get from her." He told me calmly, and as I stared into his eyes, I entered a dreamy like state.

"Now, you are going to try and stop Giratina."

"O-okay.."

"You will stop Cyrus."

"S-sure..."

"You w-" Azelf was cut off as a figure almost crashed into him. I snapped out of my trance and looked around. Ara had tried to bite Azelf, and landed defensively in front of me. "You bitch!" She hissed. Azelf chuckled a little. "Ara, why'd you do that?" I asked. "He tried to hypnotize you!" She yelled back.

"Not hypnotize; I gave him motivation. I am the willpower pokemon, after all." Azelf interrupted. Before we could reply, he turned back into a blue orb and started to fly off, but not before saying, "Good luck."

I sat there scratching my head as Ara mouthed off about Azelf. "Psychic types are always trying to control everything!" She yelled. I just grunted in agreement, but I felt like I had something important to do. Quickly, I searched the vast emptiness for a place to put my foot on. "Come, Ara! Let's go find Giratina!" I told her energetically as she groaned in irritation. She knew that Azelf had "motivated" me to go negotiate with Giratina. Even though she didn't budge, I jumped onto another asteroid rock island. Immediately, it started moving. "Whoa, cool!" I exclaimed, as Ara reluctantly jumped on.

We passed some more rocks and paths until we came to a vertical asteroid. Much to my surprise, as I got near it, gravity around me lifted me on it, flipping me sideways. As cool as it was, it was quite disorienting and we ended up getting lost. "Ara, can you smell out anyone or anything?" I asked. She responded by sniffing the air, turning around and following her nose. "There's something here." She whispered as I trailed behind her. She led me to another floating rock with lots of dark green plants. "Ara, there's nothing here." I told her as I stepped on the island. However, the moment I stood on it, some plants disappeared, making a pathway to whatever was on the other side. We exchanged confused yet curious glares before traversing through the new path.

"Leo!" A voice cried. Turning around, I saw Lucas grinning at us. "I am glad that it is you and not Cyrus… or that shadow pokemon."

"Y-yeah. About the shadow pokemon - Azelf visited me and told me I needed to stop Giratina before she distorts our world."

He looked at me puzzled, but eventually held out a hand. "Well, let me help you out. Just in case Cyrus or that shadow pokemon attacks us." He replied, frowning when he mentioned Cyrus's name. "Sure! two hands are better than one anyhow." I agreed, and led us to some more rocks and paths. After some more time wasted looking around, I suddenly noticed that someone was standing on a rock on the opposite island. The figure has blue hair and an unnatural space suit on. It was Cyrus. Lucas just ignored him as did I, but Cyrus started speaking, still facing away from us.

"...The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down... Was it content to merely interfere with my plan?"

"You know Cyrus, if I were it, I would want to protect the world too." Lucas told him coldly. Cyrus snickered and continued. "I am fixing this broken world. Even if the shadow pokemon tried to mess up my plans, it will be to no avail."

"Well, thanks to your great idea you've fucked up the regular world too." I retorted, and added, "Learn to shut the fuck up, or just leave Sinnoh if you hate the world that much."

"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere! I am sick and tired of you incompetent kids!"

He yelled, throwing out a weavile. Quickly, Lucas stepped up and threw out his pokemon, a torterra.

"Weavile, night slash!" The weavile jumped up and tried to sink its claws into Lucas's torterra. However, he was one step ahead. "Torterra, dodge and use razor leaf!" The weavile attempted to dodge the sharp flying leaves but there were too many and was damaged badly. As it was recovering, torterra ran up next to it. "Torterra, wood hammer now!" The weavile was just getting up when torterra slammed his entire body weight into it. Immediately it was knocked completely unconscious; Torterra's spiky, heavy body was no match for weavile. Though torterra knocked it out, he also damaged himself from the slam. Quickly, Cyrus retracted weavile and threw out his next pokemon.

"Honchkrow, drill peck!"

"Torterra, you will be too slow to avoid it! Hang in there and use giga drain!"

The honchkrow was incredibly fast, and slammed its beak straight through torterra's shell. Sadly, the already damaged grass type could not endure a super effective flying move. After a grunt, the torterra fell over on its back. Lucas quickly retracted it and threw out his next pokemon, a clefable.

"Honchkrow, Astonish!" Cyrus yelled. The honchkrow approached the clefable and jumped at it, but it did no damage. "You forgot ghost type doesn't work on normal, eh?" Lucas snickered. "Clefable, sing!"

The clefable opened its mouth and hummed a lullaby. The honchkrow sat there, listening to it intently before lying on its side and closing its eyes.

"Now, give it a wake up slap!"

Clefable walked over to the sleeping honchkrow and swung its little hands at it, sending the honchkrow flying up in surprise. "Double slap, go!" The startled honchkrow was hit like a baseball, knocking it four times. It wearily got up, but it wasn't unconscious yet.

"Honchkrow, use psychic and crush him!"

"Clefable, meteor mash!"

The honchkrow closed its eyes and a blast of energy was sent to Clefable. It was not enough to crush or knock it out, so the clefable proceeded by slamming a fist into the honchkrow as it yelped in pain. The honchkrow did not get up, so Cyrus retracted it, instead sending out a Crobat. Upon seeing the bat, Lucas retracted Clefable and put an Alakazam on the battlefield.

"Crobat, cross poison!"

"Alakazam, destroy it with your super effective Psycho cut!"

The Alakazam was hit with two slashes of purple gas which was absorbed into its skin. It, however, slashed at the Crobat with his psychic powers. As it was super effective, the Crobat didn't stand a chance, and fainted immediately. However, the fight was far from over. Quickly, Cyrus sent out a houndoom, ordering it to use dark pulse.

"Alakazam, reflect!"

The Alakazam was hit with the dark pulse, almost knocking it out. Luckily, it negated most of the damage with reflect. "Now use psybeam!"

The psybeam struck the houndoom, but it didn't even affect it. "Dark pulse again!" Roared Cyrus, as the houndoom sent more dark matter against the Alakazam. Barely conscious, the Alakazam got up, but spat out purple liquid before completely falling down. "Damn poison!" Lucas groaned, retracting the Alakazam. He quickly sent out his Clefable again.

"Sing!"

"Thunder fang, Houndoom!"

The houndoom was faster than Clefable and sank its fangs into it, earning a yelp from the Clefable. Quickly, it regained composure and again sang the peaceful melody that soon lulled the houndoom to sleep.

"Now, use wake up slap! It's super effective!"

Once again, the clefable aligned its hands with the houndoom and swung at it with all its might. The houndoom was sent skidding across the rocky terrain before coming to a complete stop, unconscious.

"I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme." Cyrus told Lucas coldly before tossing out his Gyrados.

"Gyrados, waterfall!" He yelled.

"Clefable, use thunderbolt! It is four times effective!"

The gyrados spewed water at Clefable, which damaged it a lot. Clefable was already wounded from Honchkrow and Houndoom so it was almost knocked out. However, it stood strong. Charging up, it exploded with electricity and struck the gyrados.

"CLEEEEFA!" It yelled as the Gyrados was zapped. Once it had finished, the Gyrados was lying on the floor out cold. However, the energy that the Clefable used was enough to exhaust it, and it too fell unconscious.

Cyrus stood there, shaking his head. "I won't accept this! This can't be! Not after all the sacrifices we've made to get this far! What of my new world?! Of my new galaxy?! Was this all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!"

"Not by his reality. By everyone except for team galactic's reality." I corrected. Cyrus looked at us, completely distraught. Lucas retracted his clefable, satisfied with a tie. "Cyrus, give it up. Your new world, your ideas - They are all supernatural. Face it. You aren't going to be a god."

"What is truly ultimate to you? What do you consider perfection? The most important thing... What shines the brightest... Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day... And I will make the ultimate mine..." He spat back, and then stormed off.

"Where's he going?" I asked. Lucas shrugged. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go find Giratina now." He replied.

"That guy sure isn't backing down." Ara told me. "I am glad Lucas shitted on all his hopes and dreams." she added, which earned a chuckle from me. Lucas gave me a perplexed look. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, just that you destroyed Cyrus ideal world." I replied.

"He deserved it. I have encountered him prior to this and he had tortured the lake pokemon, forcing the red chain from them. He's also been a dick to all his own galactic members."

"He is a dick to anyone, when I -"

I was cut off when a huge figure swooped in front of us, before touching down and emitting a screech. It was giratina.

Lucas quickly fumbled for his pokemon, but forgot they all fainted. "Humans. Welcome." Giratina told us. Obviously, Lucas did not understand and proceeded to cower behind a rock, while Ara stared in awe. Giratina laughed. "This is my world. I will forever know where you are, human."

"You know, he doesn't understand you, right?" I whispered. Giratina opened her faceplates in what I assume was a smile. "Good." She replied.

"Also, th-the portal i...in Sinnoh is dis-distorting matter." I stammered. When you had a huge centipede god towering over you, it was rather frightening asking for a favor.

"And?"

"Can you, uh, kinda get rid of it?"

Seeing that I was still a little scared of her, she screamed with a "NO!" as I braced for an attack. All that came was her laughter. "You humans are too easy to scare. I promise I don't bite." She reassured. "Or maybe I do." She added with a smirk.

"Anyways, I brought you here for a reason. As a… half breed, you are an important tool sought after by those yearning for power." She added.

"But why?"

"You are more powerful than you can imagine."

"How?"

"In a situation of dire need, you will be able to unleash your full strength."

"Okay…"

"That's not the point. Like I said, you are being sought after. Anyone who knows about this can use this against you. Have you told anyone?"

I furrowed my brow trying to remember who I told. "Just me." Ara answered. "Yup, just her." I replied, stroking her fur as she nuzzled my hand. Giratina looked at us and grimaced slightly. "You two share a close bond. It would be a shame…"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You can be exploited easily. Be wary of anyone and careful with your absol." She advised, as Ara and I nodded.

"Now, you may take your leave."

"Alright, uh, thanks Giratina…" I replied and inveigled Lucas from his hiding spot. We both jumped through a small white hole that Giratina had made, and a blinding light struck our retinas before we touched back down on solid ground back in the real world. "Well, that was...awkward." Ara commented.

 **Hey guys, Akartoshi here! So sorry I haven't been updating recently, this chapter took a long time because I had to research type effectiveness and all of Cyrus's quotes, his pokemon, Lucas's pokemon and all that shit. Alongside that, I only write at night. Reason being I don't want my parents to see me writing pokephillia .-. so I only write at night for an hour at a time. As spring starts to come, I get sick as fuck and though I can normally sacrifice sleep for fanfiction, I can't if I am really sick.**

 **I did manage to get this chapter out, but I think I might have rushed it a little. If you see any mistakes gramatically or plotwise, please give me a review pointing out my flaws! It helps a shit ton when people do.**

 **Also, I have been writing another story called X. Basically a human test subject gets pokemon genes modified into him and is out for revenge. Go show it some support too, but I hope you aren't squeamish /**

 **Thanks again and sorry. If you want more updates, make sure to follow the story. Until next time folks!**


	9. Awakening

The sound of a starly chirping slowly arose me from my slumber. Quietly, I tried to get up but found Ara, fully awake. I smiled and blushed as she leaned in and gave my lips a lick. I returned the kiss by shoving my tongue into her mouth. "I love...your scent." I murmured, hugging her close. She smirked at me as I started sporting an erection. Nothing better than a little time alone with her to wake me up.

After some mating, I came outside, stretching and taking in the view in Mt. Coronet. "Never gets old!" I told Ara, who had just walked up next to me. Despite it being about three months, I loved and enjoyed my time spent here. I got to know the other pack members and even Macy opened up to me. I spent my time helping to cook, build or communicate with tourists. Apparently, me telling hikers to basically fuck off meant that the other pokemon who called the summit home were thankful to me. Two days ago, an Abomasnow gave me a nevermelt ice, which I had no use for and sold for a fortune. With that money, I managed to get better shelters, guides for travelers (so they wouldn't get lost and start fucking with the wild pokemon) and surplus amounts of food. After my help, two months in started to show the benefits as the population, health and disease rate drastically changed for the better. Occasionally, news reporters and random others came up to meet me and I soon earned the nickname, "Lionhearted Leo."

As for my life off of the mountain, I now had Lucas and Barry, who frequently invited me over. Lucas was a laid back pokemon trainer who wished for the better of everyone and pokemon, so he was really happy when I told him about progress on Mt. Coronet. With his help, I also started investing in regular pokemon too, even funding for cruel experiments and scientists like team galactic to be shut down completely. As for team galactic, after Cyrus disappeared, they fell apart, fighting to try and see who the new leader would be. I do have to thank them, though, for destroying my school unintentionally, which solved my lack of education issue.

"Hey, Leo!" Jack and Nate chimed in unison as they approached us. Behind them was Juliet and an Umbreon named Shadow. They were their mates and I actually enjoyed talking with them both, especially Shadow. As she was an abandoned trainer's pokemon, she knew a lot about the outside world and it was interesting hearing about life from a pokemon's perspective.

"Enjoying the view?" Shadow asked, as I smiled with a nod.

"You?" Ara asked.

"Just relaxing with Nate. Thanks to Leo, I don't have to hunt today."

"No problem! I've got plenty of food to go around." I replied, beaming at the compliment.

"Are you going to go down today?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe, I know Lucas wants me to deliver some stones. In fact, I should get going soon."

"Alright, well, have fun."

Leaving the pack with Ara trotting and rubbing affectionately against my torso, I headed through the cleaned path that was once a irksome ledge to scale. Finally, I made it to the bottom, entering Eterna city. It didn't take long before I picked up a bike from the rental shop and put Ara in a luxury ball that I obtained from Lucas. From there, I cycled down the cycling road until after half an hour I made it to Oreburgh City. Releasing Ara, I traversed the familiar neighborhood until I stumbled upon a minute blue house. With a knock on the door, Lucas opened up with a grin on his face. "Good to see you!" He cried, beckoning Ara and I inside.

After a game of chess over a cup of coffee, I showed him the dawn stone that I collected.

"Holy shit, thanks man! Now I can finally evolve kirlia into gallade! What can I recompense you with?"

"Nothing, it's fine, really."

Lucas smiled and filled up a cup of wine. "At least treat yourself." He told me. Though I had only turned eighteen last month, Lucas would normally have me leave his house slightly tipsy. Apparently, he lived in Kalos for half his life, so the cuisine he brought back with him was exceptionally delicious. He could make baguettes, tartare steak for the Absols (they love raw meat) and always made sure I had my portion is exquisite wines with cheese. Ara and I smiled as Lucas flipped and turned the wine bottle, pouring it into the glass with skill. "Bon appetit. Means eat in...kalosan." He told me and Ara as he handed us wine and poffins respectively. I made myself comfortable on the bar stool, swirling my wine and sampling morsels of cheese.

"You know Leo, I also brought you back here for another reason." Lucas added.

"Enlighten me." I replied through sips of wine.

"Team rocket has a new leader."

I almost spat out my wine as I looked at Lucas, while Ara growled at the mention of galactic. "Fucking...great." I groaned.

"They are messing with stark mountain, threatening to blow it up for cash."

"Well luckily that's out of my domain."

"But you should be careful. Cyrus talked about taking revenge on you for crushing his dreams."

"Okay, I'd like to see him try." I snorted, knowing that I could now easily dark void his ass.

"Just in case, I got you an Interpol connector. Tap this and you'll alert the police of your GPS location, and they'll arrest him immediately."

I just groaned. "If he tried any shit I'd get the whole damn mountain to fry him. I'm fine, really."

Lucas insisted and installed the app on my poketch as I just groaned again.

"You never know what Cyrus plans."

"Alright, alright. But I'm most likely going to push that shit by mistake and summon the entire fucking police to my doorstep."

"Don't worry, it's fingerprint activated so that won't happen."

"Damn, you thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I guess."

I smiled and downed the rest of my wine.

"I guess if you see Mt. Coronet in flames or filled with sirens, you're invention worked."

Lucas grinned and tossed a piece of cheese into his mouth. "It will. Stay safe, Leo."

I proceeded to head back home via the cycling route until I found myself at the foot of the mountain. After letting Ara out, I scaled the familiar interior. "What are your thoughts on team galactic?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can fuck them up if they tried, so I'm not worried." She replied whilst brushing up against my hips as I smiled.

"It will be a fun battle if they did come." I replied, stroking her silky fur. While touching her, I felt her start to slow down and sniff the air. Before I could ask her what was wrong I picked up the smell of sweat. Humans.

Though I did have lots of tourists come, Mt. Coronet was still unfrequented, so I was happy to have visitors. Ara and I slowly picked up our pace until we met with the person. He turned around revealing himself to be a middle aged man with black hair and a white shirt. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hey, are you Lionhearted Leo? I saw you on Jubilife TV!"

"Yup, sure am! What brings you here..." I slowly trailed off as I noticed he was carrying a huge cage.

"Hey, are you going to capture any pokemon here?" I asked surlily.

"Uh, there are some rare ones, so why not."

"Well, do you have a permit for the species you plan on getting? Some are endangered, like Absol, so you aren't allowed to just take."

"Yeah, my permit's riiiight here." He told me, fumbling through his bag. Eventually, he came up with nothing.

"Can we step outside so that I can take a better look?" He asked as I nodded and shot Ara an uncertain glance.

I led him past a small chasm and to an opening. This wasn't exactly the summit but it was high enough so that it snowed, which meant that despite the setting sun, it was bright as day.

"Okay, here's the ID." The person handed me a large metal plate. I picked it up, awkwardly examining the circuit board and strange metal rods.

"What is this? It looks like those things in sockets… those electric conductors - oh fuck." Before I could drop it, I screamed out in pain as an impulse of electricity jolted through my veins, leaving me paralyzed and weak. I immediately fell to the floor, shivering in agony. My mind was able to focus and with the last of my effort I managed to weakly tell Ara, "run." before I completely blacked out.

My senses suddenly jumped back to life as I felt cold water splash over my head. Groggily, I coughed out the liquid that made it into my mouth and attempted to move my hands. After failing, I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was tied against a wall. "What the shit?" I groaned, looking up to see none other than Cyrus. I couldn't help but laugh. "So, is this your way of getting revenge? You're going to torture me, is it?" I told him. He seemed somewhat surprised at my carefree tone, but cleared his throat.

"No. This is not for revenge, or for my personal gain. How shallow minded of you to think that." He replied, frowning. I just grinned again, a little relieved that I wouldn't be dying today.

"Now, Leo. Tell me, what are you exactly?" Cyrus questioned as he got close enough so that I spat on him.

"A regularly functioning human, something you aren't." I retorted. Cyrus frowned.

"Are you going to comply or do we have to make you?"

"I'd like to see you try. I can easily withstand a cut or a burn, so if you want me to really suffer you're going to exhaust yourself." I retorted with a smile.

However, that smile soon faded as two more galactic grunts entered the chamber with a cage. To my dismay, Ara was inside and she looked ill. Though she perked up when she saw me, she was dropped with a yelp.

"Oh, you fucking bitch...don't you dare touch Ara." I groaned. Cyrus smiled, knowing that he had trapped me. "We won't, if you listen."

"Alright, what do you fuckers want?"

"Information."

"On?"

"You."

I sighed, thinking about what to say. "Well, I'm kinda half pokemon...but that's all."

Cyrus grinned. "Tell me more."

"Well, I can battle like a pokemon, but besides that, I'm pretty useless so I don't think you'd have any more use in me than in a regular pokemon. As such, I'd like to get the fuck out of here."

Cyrus furrowed his brow. "You are more important than you'll ever know, but first, we need to get rid of the other."

My eyes widened as he turned to Ara. "Hey man, I told you everything, can you not pull off some shit?"

"Jupiter, Mars, come here and kill the absol."

I begun to panic as they came in with a sharp blade. "Don't you dare you dicks!" I yelled as Ara looked at me in fear.

"Leo, whatever happens, stay strong." She whispered as they kicked over her cage. I could only watch and scream as they picked her up and pinned her.

"STOP IT NOW, FUCKING ASSHATS!" I yelled, attempting to fight the restraints. Ara tried desperately but was struck across the face before they sank a knife into her back.

I completely screamed in anger and frustration as I saw her eyes go lifeless.

"NO, WHAT HAVE YOU...FUCKING SHIT! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU ALL APART!!!" I screamed as I fought the restraint. Slowly seeing her go limp in front of me made me scream in anger and sadness, as tears slowly streaked on my eyes. It didn't help that I was stabbed in an a attempt to silence me but it only fueled my rage.

"I HATE YOU ALL! I FUCKING HATE YOU! ARA! STAY WITH ME!"

I cried and cried, yet nothing happened. As it always did. I was always the one to be saved, never stood up for anyone. Now I couldn't even protect my own mate, my partner, my friend...

I wouldn't give up. This was not the end. I must save her. Forever, I had to just watch from the sidelines...

Standing in a sea of emptiness, I saw Ara's twitching body right next to me. But I couldn't reach it. The ground below me was devouring my feet, sinking me deeper and deeper into the abyss. I had to keep going, I had to save her.

Groggily, I threw my right leg up and lifted myself up from the abyss. Still, I couldn't reach her, because I was bound by chains. Like always, I failed to make a change. I sat there, crying as I observed Ara writhing in pain.

I slowly let the abyss take over me. As it licked up every inch of my body, I felt a flurry of emotions.

Darkness, isolation, pain, hatred...Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to have a friend… to have someone I trust. Now, they took that away… They made her suffer...

As I turned to my right, I looked at Cyrus, as I slowly felt flames start lapping at my feet. Looking at him, a rage built in my body, the fire overtaking to my shoulders.

Rage... I clenched my fist. I wanted to hurt him, to harm him.

Rage... I wanted to kill him and stab him.

Rage! The fire completely engulfed my entire body as my body spasmed uncontrollably.

Rage!!! I yanked my hands free, breaking from the chain that bound me.

RAAAAGE!!! With what little air I had left, I emptied my oxygen into a cry of hatred, screaming with all I could muster. Immediately, Cyrus turned to me, smiling crazily before muttering the saying.

"The one who's blood is black and white

When pushed will show off all his might…Leo, destroy everything for me! Kill me and everyone! DO MY BIDDING!"

With a forceful tug, I completely shattered the remains of the rope that tied me. Immediately, I slammed my fist through Cyrus body with intense force as it exploded into flying shards of blood and pure darkness. I then turned to the other grunts, who had fear plastered over their face.

"D-darkrai?" He questioned as I picked him up by the neck.

"No...I am Leo." I growled as I asphyxiated him to death. The other grunt pulled out a pistol and attempted to shoot me. It failed miserably and with a pulse of dark energy, I cut her hand off as she screamed. After another shot of energy, I completely exploded the space which she once occupied. It was also enough to destroy a part of the building and I slowly felt the entire place shake. I quickly grabbed Ara, giving her good dreams with my powers as I headed to the top, still clouded with rage. On my way I encountered many other grunts, most of which tried to fight but I shattered all of them like glass. When I had finally made it to the top, the whole building was collapsing. Quickly, I tried to make for the exit but a group of army swat teams blocked it off and started firing at me.

"You are the police, why are you attacking me? You were to save me… now you want to kill me?" I questioned, blocking all the bullets. Eventually, I let loose the frustration and anger that I had been building up.

"Just… DIE!"

With another wave of dark energy, I knocked every single officer to the ground.

"DIE! ALL OF YOU!"

I immediately sent a forceful wave through their brains as they yelled out in pain. "Nobody is going to get in my way. Not even you…"

To be continued.

 **Yep, I took a 2 week break from this story, but I've still been writing. Check out some of my other works on my profile. Anyways OASM'll most likely have the final chapter by next week or so but I need a couple more fortnights after the last chapter to polish my work because I find some parts to be lackluster. Catch you either on SS, WTOW, LTS or X! (Some other stories I wrote)**


End file.
